Facing His Fears
by EmeraldBlade
Summary: The Supreme Kai fears one thing and one thing only, from his pov what he thinks as he see Majin Buu again.


Facing His Fears  
  
  
  
Hi, I'm the Supreme Kai. I am the highest god and yet I'm afraid of a mortal being. Some would say Majin Buu wasn't immortal because it can regenerate from any attack but it does have a weakness, I just don't know it. The day I feared is coming soon. Majin Buu will be released soon and I must stop that, so Kabito and I have joined a World Tournament on Earth.  
  
On Earth we signed up and forged necessary papers before we could fight. I was hoping to meet up with the legendary Goku. Goku may be the one that Bobity's henchmen will need. Boy was I wrong. Kabito and myself went to an area where the fighters had to punch a machine to test their strength and to my surprise I found not only Goku but also two additional Sayins. Judging by the resemblance of the two tall ones I figured one was Goku and the other would be his son. The third and shortest could be the only other Sayin I heard of. Prince Vegeta. Along with them was a short man (shorter then Vegeta), a tall female with blond hair, a tall Namek, and a girl with black hair. All of them had amazing strength, except for the black haired girl, she had normal human powers. I watched them the entire time before the fight. Come to find out Goku had two son's Gohan (the tall one), and Goten. Vegeta had one son, Trunks. The tall blonde was Krillin's (short one) wife, Android 18. The Namek was Piccolo and the dark haired one was Videl and judging by the way she and Gohan acted they were or should be dating.  
  
Once ready for the adult fight did Kabito and I find two tall {ugly} men with an "M" on their foreheads. I was right, Bobity was going to steal pure energy and use it to release Majin Buu. I was first with Piccolo and I ended up winning out of default. After wards he asked if I were the Grand Kai. Kabito ended up telling him. After a couple of fights I noticed when Videl was fighting Gohan's energy leapt to extreme highest when she was hurt. Maybe it is not Goku they want but Gohan The idea was intriguing. When Gohan went up against Kabito I finally told the 'Z fighters' what was going to happen. They all treat me with respect except for Vegeta, he treated me as an enemy but I knew he feared me. They all did to a degree. I told them not to help Gohan and that he was going to be ok. Spopavich and Yamu both attacked and drained all of Gohan's Super Sayin strength. Goku worried about his son yet he trusted me to make sure he would be okay.  
  
I convinced them to come with me and they did. As we flew after the henchmen I explained everything to the Z Fighters about Bobity, Buu and what happened before. I think I scared Vegeta. I read his mind and he wasn't thrilled at the idea. When we arrived Gohan and Kabito had joined us. They witnessed for the first time Bobity's curliness but I hardly too notice. Dabora, the demon king, was Bobity's bodyguard. My day couldn't possibly get worse. But it did my best friend Kabito was killed, Krillin and Piccolo were turned to stone and Goku, Vegeta and Gohan had run off into the spaceship into a trap. I went too. Hey its not like I'd leave them there. To make this short we passed through levels 1-2 without any problems. I probily should've kept a better eye on this part of the galaxy because Goku and Vegeta beat their rivals with ease. Gohan had some difficulty with Dabura though. I thought they couldn't surprise me anymore but Vegeta did, again. He told Goku to call Gohan back so he could finish him off. Soon after Dabura had Bobity bring us back to the ship. Nothing was made any clearer when Dabura told us that there was a stronger opponent among us. But who, when it hit me I understood; Vegeta. Goku and Gohan had no clue to was going on. Vegeta you must fight this. You're not that way anymore. I tried to help but Vegeta turned on us and soon he and Goku were fighting while me and Gohan went after Buu.  
  
We didn't make it. Buu was revitalized. Before Buu was entirely out of his ball Gohan went ballistic, I don't know what caused it but all I know is that Gohan did everything he could to stop Buu. He failed and blamed himself for it. Almost ironic because I was blaming myself. When the ball opened there was nothing in it. I was so happy that we had succeeded but Gohan dashed those thoughts. He said there was something and it was evil. He was right, it was the big fat childish monster. After defeating Dabora Gohan grabbed my wrist and took off. He told me that he was confident about his speed and I hoped he was right. But Bibity had given Buu untamable speed and soon caught up with us. With one well placed blow to the head and Gohan was sent flying to the ground and I was left alone with my greatest and only fear. Do you recognize me Buu? Do you?  
  
Excuse me, I have to go face my fear.  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I own nuttin.  
  
Well what did ya think? Hit the purple thing and tell me. 


End file.
